Carlisle and Esme OneShots
by CarlislexEsme757
Summary: Carlisle and Esme one-shots and stories are very hard to find, so here I am supplying you craving for Carlisle and Esme stories. Reading and reviewing is always great too!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay everyone this is the first of many Carlisle and Esme fan fictions! I think this is just going to be a bunch of one shots but some I might want to continue some of them if I think they are good or if you guys give it a good review :]. So, I will write a little thing like what am I am writing now to just update you guys and give you a little information on the one shot I'll be writing. This one shot is from Esme's point of view, and it's kind of a sad one, but it shows how they comfort each other like friends but they are deeply in love, deeper than the Cullen children see it to be. Also this is the only one being uploaded today because I am a procrastinator but one will be up tomorrow for sure. Enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "**__**Twilight**__**" or the characters Stephanie Meyer does **_

_**Post "**__**Breaking Dawn"**_

_**Chapter 1: Emotions**_

Esme sat in the window walled living room of the giant white mansion. Her sketch book sat on her lap a blank white page sitting before her. Once again she had drawers block. She had it ever since the Volturi almost killed her and her entire family. She was relieved but shaken up about it.

Esme gently picked up her pencil and sketched the only thing she could even think of; Carlisle. She carefully sketched the outline of his face when the door swung open hitting the wall. Carlisle came in and he was mad. Not mad, he was furious. This was the first time she had ever seen him like this.

"Carlisle are you al-"

"Esme I just need to be alone for a minute." And with that he was gone.

She knew it wasn't a big deal, probably just a bad day but that hurt her more then she had planned it to. She couldn't decide if it was the fact that he had never yelled at her before or that it might have been her fault. She quickly shook that out of her head and stood up. She had to fix, this.

Esme grabbed an unneeded coat (to look mortal) and left the house. She casually walked across the street and once behind a wall of trees she started to sprint. She followed his dying scent, she wondered where it went. Where could have he gone? She really didn't know he had a comfort place; he never talked about it. For a matter of fact he never really discussed his feelings. Yes, he would tell her if he was upset or happy but never had he told her his emotions in depth.

She soon found his white button up collared shirt he usually wore to the hospital. A few yards later there were his neatly ironed black pants and shiny expensive black shoes.

"Carlisle…?" Esme called suspicious of the inconspicuous scattering of his clothing. She walked a couple steps further and she saw a stream. She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen or heard it further back but her mind was so wrapped up in worry for why Carlisle was angry.

She saw his pale back facing her as he stared onward towards the mountain landscape.

"What are you doing in a stream?" Esme really wanted to sound sympathetic but it was such a weird question she couldn't manage but muffle a giggle. Carlisle looked over his shoulder at her and smiled, but it went away just as quickly.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated. Over and over again, the words I'm sorry rung in Esme's head.

"For what?" she asked. He looked shocked.

"Screaming at you,"

"I know it was an accident, you had a bad day,"

"How did you know that?" Carlisle questioned.

"I know you Carlisle, I know when you are feeling something why you are feeling that way but you never talk to me about it, so I'm always left to wonder if it's me your mad at." Esme's smiled slowly faded.

"I could never be mad at you," Carlisle said quickly and sternly.

"Well, when you have a bad day, why don't you just talk to me about it so I don't come to that conclusion."

"Because, it's hard for me to... Talk, about my emotions, I've been alive for so long, I am used to not talking about anything." Carlisle stated looking back at the mountains.

"But we have been married for a long time silly," Esme smiled gently. She heard Carlisle chuckled softly.

"We were performing surgery, and we lost him Esme, and it was my fault, I didn't do things fast enough I…" Carlisle chocked and put his face in his hands.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault, sometimes people can't be saved Carlisle," Esme said softly sitting at the shore of the stream putting her toes in the unusually cold water.

"I know, it's just, even though I have been in this line of work for so long losing someone never feels good." He sighed.

"So that made you want to stand in a stream, in your underwear?" Esme giggled trying to lighten the mood. Successfully, he laughed turning to her his face soft.

"The water relaxes me," he mumbled gazing at her with his gorgeous topaz eyes.

"I know what could relax you even more," she said playfully and she slid off her jacket. The smile on his face grew, and the night continued on, the mood light and relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Oh my goodness! Thank you for the reviews, I mean I know I haven't gotten that many but in one day I think that's pretty fantastic! Also thank you for even reading the story, even if you aren't reviewing it, it means a lot to me! Okay, now I saw Breaking Dawn part 1 today and I thought it was amazing! So this is inspired by it; also it's inspired by just Carlisle and Esme's relationship in general. This takes place on their first honey moon (I'm assuming they have had several, they have to money/island to do it *wink wink* :]) Enjoy! (Also another chapter will be up tomorrow!)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **__**"Twilight"**__** or its characters, Stephanie Meyer does**_

_**Esme's POV**_

_**Early 1900's**_

_**Chapter 2: Honeymoon **_

Carlisle gently carried Esme inside the hotel sized house. Once he set her down she finally came to the warm realization, they were actually married. A smile slowly spread across her face, what a wonderful feeling, to be married. She should've felt that feeling before when she was married during her human years but it was to someone she really didn't care about. She had loved Carlisle ever since she was a teenager and fixed her broken leg, and now, the man she could only hold onto in her fantasy's, was now deeply in love with her. They were together, as long as forever would last.

"You like it?" Carlisle asked breaking her from her thoughts. She brought her head back down from the clouds and actually saw the inside of the living room. It was big, beautiful, but expensive looking.

"Carlisle, it's perfect, magical even, but did you really have to buy a house, just for our honey moon?" Esme asked stunned at the mansion that she stood within.

"No, I didn't _just_ buy you the house, Esme, this is your island, Isle Esme, it's my present to you," Carlisle corrected. Her face fell to dumbfounded but was bright and ecstatic a few moments later.

"Carlisle!" she cried, "You bought me and island? Oh my!"

Carlisle was laughing and he turned her to him bringing his warm lips to hers. Esme immediately shut up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She fell back into the daze, that this perfect man was hers. All hers, no one in the world could touch him the way she did. She giggled against his lips and he pulled back.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked playfully rubbed their noses together; that just made Esme giggle more,

"I guess I'm still in shock that you're my husband, and you bought me an isle land!"

"Anything for you my lovely." Carlisle whispered scooping her back up in his strong arms carrying her to the bedroom. Once in the oversized master bedroom Esme saw the bed and forgot all of the intentions people had when they had their honeymoon. Yes, she wanted to, very badly but the last time it happened she was being taken advantage of her abusive ex-husband. Also, he ended up getting her pregnant with her… Baby…

Esme uncontrollably started shaking in Carlisle's arms and he looked down at her. He read her face and quickly got her emotions.

"Esme, honey we don't have to, it's fine really, I just, we can do other things, like we could go for a swim, or go hiking or hunting-"Carlisle stuttered. Esme cut him off with a kiss.

"Carlisle, I want to, I really do. It's just the only memories I have of ever being… intimate with a person was with Charles and he wasn't exactly the kindest."

"Esme, I would never hurt you, I could never hurt you. I understand what you're getting at and I could just, desensitize you tonight, so you won't be so skittish." He suggested. Esme smiled but she couldn't help but let it fade.

"Well that's not all, it also is that, my baby, Charles got me pregnant and that was the last time I have ever 'done it'. I just think that everything with being intimate has bad memories for me."

"We could always adopt a baby, anything to keep you happy." Carlisle said. He had set her on the bed next to him his arm slung across her shoulders.

"I've got Edward and you, that's all I need right now." Esme smiled warmly. Leave it to Carlisle to make her smile, even with the worst memories burned in her mind. Carlisle smiled back at her and once again pressed his lips against hers. Esme leaned into the sweet tasting kiss. She needed to not think about Charles and all the cruel things her did to her, as well as what could've been with the baby that barely had a life. All that mattered was that she had a great life, her Carlisle. She would always have that, as long as they both shall live.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys thanks again for the wonderful reviews! And HAPPY early THANKSGIVING! This will be the last one shot until Saturday and Sunday (where many will be put up like I will do every week) unless I get a lot of reviews that are telling me to do another on Friday. Then I just might . This next one shot is kinda short but I like it. It takes place during **__**"Eclipse"**__**, the night before the big fight (the big snow storm night). This is Carlisle's point of view (for once right :P), and enjoy! (Also reviewing would be nice, but reading it is extrodonary too!) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own **__**"Twilight"**__** or its characters Stephanie Meyer does**_

_**Chapter 3: The wait**_

_**During **__**"Eclipse"**_

_**Carlisle's POV**_

__The white fluffy snow fell violently from the dark clouds above. It looked like a pretty bad snowstorm, Carlisle hoped Bella was okay. He was sure Edward would take care of her though.

The family stood in the clearing where a massacre would take the next day. Everyone hoping for the best but prepared for the worst. Jasper was the most ready though. He reluctantly would have flashbacks from his past working for Maria and tearing apart vampires, but he would also feel so protective over Alice it really wouldn't matter.

For Carlisle on the other hand, he would be trying to protect his Esme and be trying to protect the entire family, including Bella who was already a daughter to him. Using his knowledge of vampires for the past thousands of years, he would try and persuade them to a different path then they are on.

"I know Alice but I am not letting you fight, there is too big a chance of you getting hurt!" Jasper said sternly breaking Carlisle from his thoughts.

"I'm fighting Jasper; you can't fight off that many newborns by yourself,"

"If it means protecting you then I can." Jasper said ending the conversation. Alice sighed not arguing with him. Carlisle knew that she only ended the argument for his sanity, she could see the future anyway, and she could see what she would be doing.

Carlisle felt another bone chilling (to humans) wind rush through the air pushing the snow off the ground and twirling it in front of him. He hoped there wouldn't be as many vampires as they prepared for. Their inhumane conditions he had guessed they have been living in, they probably have been killing each other off despite Victoria's orders.

A hand light touched his shoulder and he turned around in the same second. Vampire speed came in handy for a possible intruder, but it was just his love.

"You okay honey? You look kind of… thoughtful," Esme questioned softly kissing my cheek. Carlisle was stunned by her beauty. The fluffy white snow stuck to her skin that had the matching temperature. Her dark hair was windblown and gently tasseled around her pale flawless face. It took a moment for him to respond,

"Uh yeah, I'm just, I guess contemplating our options, I mean, what if some of the newborns don't want to fight?" he stuttered still stuck on her remarkable beauty.

"It's not their choice, Carlisle, if they are being forced to fight then they are going to fight and if they are a threat their going to get killed." She explained.

"I know that, but what if we lose?" he started to doubt Jasper and his knowledge on newborns, but there was always that great possibility.

"Don't doubt Carlisle, we have the wolves, we've been trained by the best fighter around," she gave Jasper a little smile, "And you have been around and changed most of us, so you know how they act, what they are thinking about. That's one thing Carlisle, blood, and we don't have much of that around but the wolves, but their blood is…"

Carlisle smiled when he saw her try and think of a word that wouldn't be offensive. She was so down to earth.

"Well, repulsive, but that doesn't mean they are bad people." Esme said quickly trying not to sound opprobrious. Carlisle chuckled giving her a kiss on her snowy head.

"Well the main thing is to keep the family and Forks safe." He whispered into her hair. She nodded.

"Hope for the best, but we're prepared for the worst." She restated his thoughts from earlier. She was right too; fundamentally, they were going to be just fine. And if he was going to die, he would have his Esme in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I just kinda fell of the face of the Earth! But I was writing the first one shots during Thanks Giving Break so when school came around I was just thrown off and in another week its Christmas break so expect lots coming up! Okay this chapter takes place when Edward left to go "find himself," and it has a happy ending but sad beginning. So ENJOY! Also if you are reading this THANK YOU! It really means a lot to me :]. **_

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters Stephanie Meyer does

Chapter 4: Messy

Esme's POV

Early 1900's

Esme sat by the window in their upper class ranch house. She stared out into the horizon, her face felt numb from all the sobbing she had been doing. Her Edward left. The only child she had been able to love with all her heart for more than a couple days had left her.

She had been a complete mess for the past two days, Carlisle has too. He wanted to be with her but he took extra shifts at the hospital to keep him busy, and that he couldn't stand to see her like this.

Esme leaned her head against the glass. The sun was setting marking the ending of another painful day. She loved the sun sets, they reminded her of Edward. Soft, gentle, but assertive showing its territory. Esme quickly shook that thought out of her head. Man she really was going crazy; comparing her son to a sunset. Or, her used to be son…

More sobs escaped her. She couldn't face the heart wrenching reality the closest thing to a family was ripped apart. Her mind was drawn back to her human life, where she really didn't have a loving family. Her husband beat her and when she finally felt whole leaving him and having her baby; it was gone before she could even see his beautiful eyes she imagined he had. Then it hit her, she was being selfish. She had a wonderful life now, the world's most beautiful house, the greatest husband in all of eternity and she _**had**_ one of the most wonderful boys in the entire world.

The front door opened and Carlisle walked in. She looked over at him. His creamy pale face was stressed and hard, he had been working a lot, and with the family drama….

"Hello," Carlisle greeted taking off his hat and putting it on the coat rack by the door. Esme remembered in her human life, she used to day dream about Carlisle coming home like this every day, just the circumstances were a little better in her fantasies.

"Hello, darling." Esme said standing up from the window sill and straightening the invisible wrinkles on her baby pink dress. Carlisle smiled at her more cheerful attitude.

"You feeling better?" Carlisle questioned softly. Esme walked over into his arms,

"Well I was enlightened that crying and mourning isn't going to bring him back." Esme whispered into his chest continuing to relive her human fantasies.

"He'll come back," Carlisle mumbled into her hair.

"How do you know?" She murmured closing her paper thin eye lids.

"I know because, sometimes, life gets a little messy, and it seems that everything you have unravels into one big, tangled mess. This was what it was like when I heard you drove off that cliff; the girl of my fantasies was dead, or was probably going to die, and I felt like I would never be as close to peace as I was when I fantasized about you.

Edward was your baby, he loved you and you loved him but now that he's gone, your life feels unraveled, but everything works out in the end, I promise."

Esme was silent for many long seconds. Everything he said had such deep feelings and was so powerful she was shocked. It might of made it worse that everything he said was true. She never thought she would ever have a baby, and Edward came along, the closest thing to a child she had ever come in contact with

"That was deep," Esme giggled looking up as her dreamy husband. He chuckled with her and bent down giving her a peck on the lips.

Now Esme knew everything was going to be okay. All she needed to do was have hope and an open mind. With this, her tangled drama filled life would slowly but surely all come back to peace.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Okay, so again I apologize for my absence but now I swear to update every Monday Tuesday and Friday! I have a whole bunch of chapters already written so I am all ready! :] Also thanks for reading and favoriting my story and me as an author so THANK YOU! Thanks for reading commenting and yeah!_

_Okay this chapter is a little different; I am going to start doing them in first person because it's just easier all around! This chapter also is my first to be in a different point of view other than Carlisle/Esme. This is Alice's point of view and since I live in Colorado this story takes place while it's snowing! Also, it's port Breaking Dawn!_

Disclaimer: I do now own Twilight or any of its characters Stephanie Meyer does

_2007_

Alice's POV

Renesmee was continuing to grow at a rapid rate, but ever since that mishap with the Volturi, we all were less tense about the growth rate. All we cared about was that she was happy, healthy and protected. Also, she was dressed well but no one else seemed to care as much about that then I did. Plus, with her rapid growth I always had an excuse to go shopping!

Once again, I was babysitting Renesmee. Ever since the Volturi left Bella and Edward couldn't keep their hands off of each other. This will wear off in about 10 years. At least I hope. But for now I was stuck with Renesmee. I actually don't mind, I mean she has the intellect of an adult so I could have pretty mature conversations, but I'm starting to get worried. She's getting Bella's fashion sense. She see's nothing wrong with a baggy shirt and jeans, bringing me back to why I'm happy I have been spending a lot of time with her. I could maybe brainwash her back into good fashion not… Bella fashion.

"I think I win," Renesmee said laying down her cards. Yes, I was playing poker with a child who wasn't even 1 yet.

"Whatever," I said throwing down my cards letting her take the chips. She knows I knew what her cards were before they were even in her hands but it was fun to let her win. Some of the time…

A big gust of wind blew outside blowing the white powdery snow around. Jasper and Emmett have been hunting the past 3 days up north. I tried to convince them that a storm was coming but there is nothing that could get between Emmett and his grizzly bear blood.

"Oh no!" Esme's voice shrieked from the kitchen. Nessie and I were in there in a split of a second to see my mother, leaning in to look out the window over the sink her face sad.

"What is it darling?" Carlisle asked his arms around her comforting her before I could even get a word out. It didn't really matter though I had seen why she was upset. She had recently planted the most beautiful flowers and the storm was going to ruin them. I loved my mother but sometimes she overreacted about the littlest things.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry," Carlisle said kissing her cheek. I smiled at my in love parents.

"I can help you plant some more," I suggested cheerfully. "They were the prettiest flowers Esme."

"They were Ezzy," Carlisle cooed. I chuckled; Carlisle gave her the best pet names.

Esme smiled slightly, "They were the flowers we had at our wedding," she whispered up to his husband.

I had always fantasied about Carlisle and Esme's wedding. I got what it looked like from Edward, Esme and Carlisle and each perspective was a little different. The wedding sounded absolutely perfect though and when Jasper and I got married I tried to get the wedding as close to theirs as possible, of course with my little twist. The wedding was filled with just passionate loving colors and the fragrance was soft but breathe taking at the same time. I wanted Bella and Edwards wedding to also be like that but all the options were shot down by Bella who said they were "too extreme". For Rosalie and Emmett, I just left all of their weddings alone because when Rosalie had her mind set, it was set.

I reached down cradling Renesmee against my chest and leaving the kitchen leaving Carlisle and Esme alone.

"Alice I want my wedding to have those flowers." Nessie yawned. Whoa. She was already thinking about marriage? Of course she wouldn't think it would be to that dog but it still shocked me that she was thinking about that.

"Well, when you fall in love, we'll talk," I smiled.

"I'm already in love!" Renesmee chirped.

"With who?" I asked playing along while in my head I chanted, 'please don't let it be Jacob'.

"With you!" She squealed kissing my softly on the cheek. I chuckled but a huge wave a relief rushed over me.

"Okay, let's get married," Renesmee squeaked. I smiled,

"Okay you go to sleep," I laid her on the couch laying a blanket on top of her. Her eyes drooped,

"Just like Grandma and Grandpa," she murmured falling asleep. I chuckled, one day I hope she was as in love as them.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! This takes place a couple days after Carlisle changes Esme and how she might cope with her new vampire persona and her feelings for Carlisle. Enjoy and another chapter is coming up tomorrow! **_

_** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters Stephanie Meyer does. **_

_** Chapter 6: New**_

_** 1920's**_

_** Esme's POV**_

Vampire. The word rung in my head. A mystical creature that no one though existed took away my human life and created me into this beautiful mystical creature. Except, the truth was that the only reason I was carrying on was that Carlisle changed me. Beautiful Carlisle.

I met him when I was only 16 years old when I broke my leg after trying to climb a tree. I was "in love" with him ever since. Even married to Charles I would write stories in my journal about a life with Carlisle. I would draw his face the way I remembered it, when I saw him 10 years ago… Now, he was living in the same house as me.

And Edward. Kind, smart, gentle Edward. He was a great boy and I took a liking to him almost as quickly as when I opened my ruby red eyes. The only problem in this life was that Edward could read my thoughts. He knew my deep, secret feelings for Carlisle I had kept locked up in the deep corridors of my mind for 10 years. I didn't mind that much though, he was a great contributor in a conversation so I always found pleasure in talking to him. We had two main conversation subjects, my feelings for Carlisle and the loss of my beautiful son. Though, I didn't like thinking about that last one to much, it just ended up with me sobbing; so I distracted myself with other activities such as drawing.

"You okay Esme?" Edward's calm voice asked. I was sitting on his piano bench so engorged in my own thought that I forgot he loved playing in the afternoon.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry Edward, I'll move," I said politely sliding off the smooth bench and standing up. My legs were a little wobbly on account I haven't moved for hours.

"Oh, there's no need for you to move Esme, I have been reading your thoughts and didn't want you to get sad thinking about the accident with your…" He trailed off trying to prevent up my upcoming sobs. He knew any thoughts about my baby ended up in my tearless break downs. I hated him seeing me like that but he had gotten so used to it I kinda felt comfortable with it.

"You mind if we talk for a while? I'll stop bothering you when Carlisle gets home, maybe he can explain another medical journal to me," I sighed plopping back down on the piano bench.

"You don't have to rush yourself for me Esme; I have all of eternity to play piano." He sat down next to he and lifter up the case covering the keys. His thin, brisk fingers soon began dancing over the keys. He was playing one of my favorite songs. It was soft and soothing and he usually played it when I was in distress.

I slowly laid my head down on his hard shoulder. My eyes closed as I began thinking about Carlisle again, usually that calmed my restless emotions down.

I thought about how he looked today before work. His blonde hair nicely slicked back but was a little tossed giving it the perfect combination. I had to resist the urge to fix it and give him a flirty grin like I do in my fantasies. I had to resist a lot of things with Carlisle…

"Oh, by the way, Carlisle is bringing you flowers after his shift." Edward informed not missing a beat in the song. My stomach dropped. Carlisle, my teenage/young adult crush was bringing me, flowers? "He wants to cheer you up, he knows you have been having a tough week with the loss of your child and fighting the almost impossible urge of thirst. It was supposed to be a surprise but I didn't want you thinking that you needed to give him something."

"I do though!" I cried. I was standing up now looking out the window. Carlisle wouldn't be home for a couple hours but I had no idea what I could round up in the amount of time that would ever be worthy of Carlisle.

"Esme, you give him something every day just by being alive." Edward grinned muffling a chuckle thinking it would offend me.

He told me this almost every day. That Carlisle has the same feelings for me as I did for him. Still I never believed him; I just couldn't imagine having Carlisle be in love with me. However, there was always a part of me deep inside my soul that told me that it was meant to be.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi readers! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I got on my computer to upload a chapter and all of my documents had vanished! This past week I have been trying to get my documents back *unsuccessfully* and I just came to the realization that I just need to try and re write and write new stuff… Oh well! So guess what I have a SNOW DAY TOMORROW! Go Colorado weather! So I'll upload this chapter today and 3 chapters tomorrow! Okay, this chapter is about when Esme slips while hunting (kills someone) for the first time. I hope you enjoy! P.S. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They always brighten my day!(Also I am going to start another series like this one with one shots but with the Cullen's in general and their kooky adventures!)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not of Twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**_

Chapter 7: Accident

1920's

Esme's POV

I slowly stalked my prey that hid behind the moist bush. It had just been raining, pretty hard but being a vampire the cold droplets didn't faze me.

Carlisle and I had just returned from our Honeymoon which was absolutely bewildering. I didn't know I could love someone as much as that. Actually I really didn't know what love was, especially with Charles.

The deer caught sight of me but it was too late. Before it could even turn its head to run, its fragile neck was broken and I was sucking the gentle creature dry. Unanticipatedly, a new scent floated into my over sensitive nose. A smell that if I wasn't in my hunting mode, I wouldn't have noticed.

"Esme!" Carlisle cried but it was too late. Before my mind could even realize what I was doing my hands had broken the soft man's neck and I began sucking him dry. His blood was stale with beer and his beard kept getting tangled within my fingers. Carlisle knelt in front of me and gently tried to push me away or tell me to stop, that it wasn't too late. Except, it was too late! Every time Carlisle tried to push or pull me away my jaws would tighten in reaction; there was no going back from here, my vampire instincts already determined this innocent man's fate.

I really couldn't decide what was worse; that I had massacred a man that had no idea what was coming, or that Carlisle had stared deep into my eyes the whole time I imbibed the human's blood. When I finished I had to pry the body away from my own clenched jaw.

"Esme, don't." Carlisle whispered already knowing what I was about to do. However, that was too late to, I couldn't face him, I couldn't talk to him. I sprinted in the opposite of him, of the house, of the man…

If I could cry real tears, my face would be soaked right now. I didn't know what to do, where to go, so I just kept running. I felt some sort of serenity when running, kind of like I was running away from my quandary. I felt like I couldn't even stand myself. How could I slip? I have been doing so very well! Neither Edward nor Carlisle slipped in their entire vampire lives, why couldn't I be like them? Why did I have no control over my own selfish desires?

I felt more sobs spring out of my body. I was sitting behind a big boulder praying Carlisle wouldn't find me; forgetting about his super senses. I didn't want to be found; I didn't want to see his face, no matter how much my greedy heart ached for him.

"Esme, sweetie? I'm not mad, just please come out and talk to me." Carlisle murmured.

"Go away! I'm a horrible person!" I bellowed. It was true, how could he even stand to come and find me. I saw Carlisle's head emerge from the edge of the boulder. His face softened when he saw me; my face probably was in so much torment.

"Esme, it happens, and it's okay, he shouldn't have been wandering out this far in the woods anyway." Carlisle said softly sitting next to me with caution.

"Don't you dare," I hissed, "don't you even try and make this his fault, that pristine man came out and I had to kill him take his soul."

Carlisle sighed speculating it. Then he sighed, "Esme I promise I'm not mad-"

"Why not? You and Edward are immaculate and I soiled myself with the taste of human blood, with that selfless act for a few moments of pleasurable taste." I interrupted. Carlisle pulled me into a hug and I hid my face in his chest. "Why Carlisle? Why can you and Edward bestow the scent and drive to taste human blood and I can't even after I have had 6 deer right before."

He continued to rub me which I didn't apprehend. He was comforting me, even after I took a soul.

"Well sweetheart, we have all of forever, to practice, to get better, to master it, but for now all we can do is just _try_ and forgive and _try_ and forget. I promise it'll get better, but until then, how about we arrange a funeral and have Edward come hunting with us as well for now on." He planted a kiss on my head.

All I could do was nod. I knew for the next week, I was going to be mourning but like Carlisle said, things will get better, and with him always here for me, I don't know how it couldn't.

…

_**Thanks for reading **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! So I have a new schedule since I never post when I say I will (procrastination) so I will post on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays! This is the first of 2 chapters that are coming up today! Also tomorrow I will post my first one shot on the story, "Kooky Cullen One-Shots" so stay tuned for that! So this first one is about anger Rosalie feels towards Esme for not taking revenge on Charles like Rosalie did with Royce. Thanks for reading and 1 more will be up today!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters Stephanie Meyer does**_

Chapter 8: Battle

1953

Rosalie's POV

I sat on her bed anger continuing to flood through me. How could Esme? That evil man, Charles, beat her, and took advantage of her every single day of her life and she didn't do anything to him? She even said she didn't hate him! How?

I snarled to myself and paced my newly decorated room. We had just moved to this new house in Ohio, which is where Esme originally lived in her human years. So, since it had brought back make human memories, Esme decided earlier that day to finally tell me the whole story of her death and her human life. About how he treated her, and it hurt me that she did absolutely nothing to get inexorable revenge. However, there was a part of me that felt some sort of guilt. Esme was the sweetest, gentlest women I had ever come to know and some low scummy man beat her for burning dinner.

I growled and stormed into my room and down to Carlisle's office. Trust me that was the last place I wanted to go, but I needed to ask, no, I needed to demand what was with Esme's utter stupidity.

"Why?" I snarled while I shoved through Carlisle's door. He looked up from the book he had been studying the past week. He didn't seem startled by my reaction or yelling. Really the only time I ever talked to him it would be shouting.

"Why what, Rose- I mean Rosalie?" Carlisle stuttered. He knew I liked being called Rose, but only by people I _liked_. He was good to correct himself.

"Why was Esme so stupid not to get revenge?" Carlisle looked a little offended by my choice of the word _stupid_ but, again he was smart enough not to speak. "That savage took advantage of her, Carlisle! Made her have to run to Wisconsin because he survived World War 1 and got her pregnant! Then, after all that, neither of you did anything, not one thing to get some sort of revenge; why?"

Carlisle took a minute to regain his composure. I definitely hit a soft spot on him, talking about how much Esme was hurt during her human life must've been hard for Carlisle. I didn't care.

"Well, Rosalie, It's not like I didn't want to take revenge on that…Beast. However, I did what Esme wished for. She wanted everything with Charles to be over; she didn't want to keep fighting a battle she had already _lost._" Carlisle explained in a shaky voice. It pained him to even think about it.

"That doesn't make sense! She got away from him! She has you now, how is that losing the battle?"

"_He_ made her have to run. _He_ is the reason she ended up in Ashland and had to try and have and take care of a baby by herself, and in the end _he _is the reason she jumped off that cliff. If he had never gotten her pregnant she would've never had to jump."

"Then she wouldn't be yours, Carlisle." I added. He tensed up. Again I hit another soft spot.

"I'm giving you her perspective though. She feels he won, and going back and killing him or torturing him isn't going to help the fact that she is a vampire now, dropping everything and leaving him be was better for her." He explained. He seemed a little more settled now, I did too. Jasper must've heard all the yelling and was sending waves of relaxation into the room.

"Yes, but haven't you ever thought that Charles might marry someone else and hurt her too?" There, again I found another loop hole in their reasoning. Carlisle tensed up again.

"I have warned Esme about that many a time, but she hates even thinking about it. The expression on her face whenever I bring up abuse, whether it's about her or you or anyone, I just can't stand it Rose." He didn't try to correct himself that time. I wasn't mad about it either; I was too lost in what he just said and the expression on his face. I've never seen Carlisle look so weak, so defeated and sad, but I could imagine the same expression on Esme's face, maybe this is why he had such a hard time talking about it.

I walked out of his office without another word; somehow this all connected back to me. Yes, I took revenge on Royce and all his little minions, and at the time it felt right and that I had won this battle. Now though, I don't feel the same excitement I did when I first killed them. Whenever I thought about it now, instead of a thrill I felt some sort of feeling I couldn't describe, hurt, loss, humility, but to put that feeling into words, _I_ have lost the battle.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! Here is the last chapter until tomorrow! This chapter takes place the night before they leave to "fight" the Volturi. I hope you guys like it and another chapter will be up tomorrow, as well as the first chapter in the next one shot series I will be doing "Kooky Cullen One-Shots" so look forward for that. P.S I will take suggestions because some days I just run out of ideas so I need people to tell me what kind of chapters I should do! :]**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its Characters the AMAZING Stephanie Meyer does**_

Chapter 9: Love

2006

Carlisle's POV

Esme's head was lying in the hollow of my neck. I was still in complete and utter shock, in less than 24 hours my long life that had lasted for hundreds of years, was going to be cut short. That wasn't even what bothered me the most, of course it was that my little perfect Esme was going be faced with death. I did believe we _could _win but I also believe that the chances that we _would_ win were so slim, they were almost invisible.

Esme stirred in my arms ad I looked down at her stressed expression. "Will it hurt?" she whimpered quietly. I didn't even need to ask her what she was talking about, what would hurt. Death.

"Well beautiful, I'm not sure, but if Bella's shield has holes in it and Alec's power gets through, we won't feel it." I whispered kissing her bare chest. Everyone was doing the same thing we had just finished doing tonight, it didn't matter though, everyone deserved one very romantic night with their soul mate.

"But why would they pity us, why would they make sure it didn't hurt?" Her tiny voice was filled with so many emotions, it was barely audible.

"Let's not think that Ezzy, let's think that we _will _win, and maybe there won't even be a battle, it's all just a huge misunderstanding in the first place." I smiled, her emotional expression didn't change.

"But it isn't a misunderstanding! Renesmee is something of danger to them, something never seen before!" She cried, I quickly silenced her with a deep kiss. That kept us busy for a while but soon we were right back where we started, her head in my neck and be gentle rubbing circles on her back.

"If there is a heaven, will we be sent to Hell because we are vampires?" That question threw me into shock. I have never heard Esme ask a question even close to that, _ever. _

"Well, honey, um." I couldn't think of the words, it was such an odd question for her to even bring up, "my father was very religious, as you know, but in the words of the Bible God accepts everyone, whether their killers or saints." I had to put her at ease.

"I love you Carlisle." She said randomly. I felt her tiny body shake in my arms. This was _killing_ me; I have never seen Esme in this state of mind before. I planted a soft kiss on her forehead and racked my hand through her long caramel curls.

"I love you too," I whispered rolling onto my back and pulling her up onto my chest.

"You know what Carlisle?" Esme mumbled, she slowly smiled, "I think we won't be killed." My eyes went wide. These sudden mood swings were throwing me off so much,

"Why is that?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Well, Ness already has us all wrapped around her finer, why wouldn't she be able to do the same with the Volturi."

"If there is any soft side to the Volturi, I'm sure she would be able to bring it out," I grinned pulling her into another aggressive kiss keeping us busy again.

Love was a very strange thing to think about. Whether between husband to wife or parent to child, it was everywhere and through my hundreds of years living, I've experienced about all the kinds of love there were. I was a father, a brother, a son, a grandfather, a friend and most important, I was a husband to the most wonderful women that could ever walk this earth. Though, sometimes love was lost through people, I feel like it's there somewhere in everybody even if they never show it. The Volturi seem to be the most evil good doer's in the entire planet, enforcing their laws but also breaking just as many; they are the coldest people I have ever come across, even compared to James and Victoria, there has to be some kind of love in their "soulless" bodies.

Though we had lost Jasper and Alice's talents, for they had traveled off somewhere, I feel like there might be just enough love we all feel towards Renesmee, that the Volturi could change their minds.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! This will be the last one shot until Friday and it's kinda short but the one on Friday will be extra-long to make up for it. Also my first "Kooky Cullen One Shot" is up so after reading this maybe go check it out…? Thanks! This chapter takes place when Bella is going through the "vampire change". Enjoy and thanks for reading!**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any of its characters Stephanie Meyer does**_

Chapter 10: Change

2006

Esme's POV

Bella lay weak and pale on Carlisle's make shift hospital bed. I couldn't believe how lucky we were to have Edward _and_ Jacob both here and cooperating with each other. They both are in love with her so it wasn't that hard for them I suppose.

Actually that statement wasn't true anymore, Edward is in love with his lovely wife while Jacob, well he's infatuated with her daughter. Rosalie and Alice were fuming about that, as for me I wasn't mad. The imprint saved Renesmee from Jacob's awaiting massive paws, but I just was prepared for_ that_ surprise when we got home tonight.

Besides, I knew none of us couldn't be as mad as Bella was going to be when she woke up. What was going to happen, Bella couldn't _kill _Jacob, and Renesmee was so fond of him already. He's the big brother she would never have.

"She's so still, what if I did something wrong." Edward mumbled his voice hard and in pain.

"Edward, you couldn't have done it better then I could've, she's going to be alright, all the morphine is probably what is keeping her from screaming in agony." Carlisle corrected

I tensed remembering what the pain was like for me. It was much more intensified when I had to lay there and think about my beautiful baby boy gone forever while my heart burned.

Strong arms wrapped around my waste, and I looked up to see my movie star looking husband.

"You really think she is going to be alright?" I wondered nervous.

"Positive, Ez, she is a strong girl and knowing Edward is by her she probably doesn't want him to hear her in agony." He mumbled his lips on my snow white fore head. I could hear Edward in the back ground pleading Bella to just squeeze his hand, if she could hear him of course.

"The process is almost over and everything will be happy again, with Bella and her daughter and Edward, right?" I asked turning so my head was buried in his broad chest.

"Well, there is one thing I'm a little nervous about. We know nothing of Renesmee or her _kind_ and she is growing already at such a rapid rate…" he trailed off as I shushed him. No words were needed to be said to know what we were both feeling right now. Excitement, nervousity, happiness, confusion, all mixed into one, it was not a good feeling. I could hear Emmett downstairs watching a football game trying to keep his mind off everything while Rose and Jacob fought over who got to feed Renesmee.

"How do you think Bella will react to the whole… Imprint?"

Carlisle sighed but chuckled slightly, "well, like I said she is a very strong girl, but she does have some temperament issues. I honestly don't know thought but no matter what Renesmee will be protected, with Jacob or without."

I nodded in agreement. That was true, it didn't take Jacob to protect Renesmee, we all loved her dearly enough that we would protect her from anything, we were wrapped around her tiny finger already.

The thudding of Bella's heart beat sped up and sounded like a helicopter that was landing in front of our house.

"Is she okay?" I asked Carlisle quickly running over to put my hand on Bella's fore head, I hadn't remembered this part of my change, or any of my children's.

"Yes," Carlisle whispered, "That's the sound of a changing heartbeat."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys! I wanna let you know I feel horrible for not updating when I said I would. I am horrible with deadlines, so I'm here with a new chapter and to let you know I didn't quit, and my other "kooky Cullen One shot" will be up after this one. So just expect chapters Mondays Tuesdays and Fridays and if I don't update then I'm SORRY but it will be up soon:]. Okay so this chapter is a continuation of chapter 6 when Edward tells Esme Carlisle cares for her, enjoy and thank you for your very loving reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do no own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyer does**_

Chapter 11

1930

Edward's POV

I watched as Esme hurried around the house trying to find something for Carlisle. I don't think she will ever believe that Carlisle cares for her as much as she cares for him, so when she discovered he was bringing her flowers, she needed to find something just as extravagant for him.

"Esme just let him surprise you." I grinned my fingers dancing across the piano, playing one of her favorite melodies.

"Edward! What if he thinks I'm ungrateful, that I don't care enough about him to get him anything!" She cried, I couldn't contain my chortle.

"He wanted it to be a surprise, and by you knowing and getting him something in return, completely defeats the purpose." My smile only grew, "though, if you _must_ get him something, I have a tie up in my room I was going to give him for his birthday."

"That's not very creative. Don't get me wrong I bet it is a wonderful tie but I want whatever I give him to be creative." She frowned.

"It's fine, really Esme, I'm not fond of that tie, I've been meaning to give him a book for a while, I'll just do that."

Esme's face was hard, "are you absolutely positive Edward?"

I nodded.

"I suppose it will work, especially at last minute. Thank you so much Edward," she kissed me on the cheek and was up the stairs in a second.

Once again I found myself chuckling, Esme was the sweetest person I ever met.

I played four more songs and began to get worried. Of course it was very silly to get worried about a vampire, let alone a newborn but Esme had been up there for quite a while. What could she possibly be doing? I could hear noise but it wasn't in the direction of my room, where the tie was, it was in her room.

"Esme, what are you doing, are you alright?" I called slowly closing the case over my piano keys. No response. "Esme?" I called again. No response. I sprinted up the stairs, I know this was silly but I was protective of Esme, she was so fragile, well emotionally, I didn't want her getting hurt.

"I'm in here," Esme said smoothly, in her room like I had suspected. I opened her door and stood dumbfounded.

In front of me was the most beautiful painting I had ever seen in my life. A giant blue lake, in front of tall green pine trees and majestic purple mountains. Behind the purple mountains was a bright orange and yellow setting sun with a purple and orange sky hugging against it.

"I know this isn't my best, but I was rushed, you think he will like this?" Esme asked.

"You… You made this?" I couldn't believe my eyes. Carlisle and I had gotten Esme some painting supplies so she would be preoccupied when we were gone, but I never knew she could create this out of what little we had gotten her.

"Yes, I know it's bad," Esme sighed

"It is anything but bad Esme," I said sternly, "I just can't believe you could pull something this beautiful in such a short amount of time."

If Esme was human, her cheeks would be as red as a fire truck.

"Why thank you," she smiled but the painting was out of my sight when the faint sound of Carlisle's car coming down our driveway. She looked at me, "I hope your right," she sighed and she was gone to the front door.

I took what she said two ways. Either she hoped I was right that her painting was beautiful (which it was) or she hoped I was right that Carlisle was in love with her too (which I was also right on). I don't think she really can wrap her head around my mind reading powers, all their thoughts were infatuated around each other. Though, even a non-mind reader could tell they were in love just by the way they looked and interacted with each other.

"Oh Carlisle, these are so beautiful!" Esme chimed down stairs.

Right now Carlisle had Esme and I pretend we were brother and sister and he was my loving father, but I hoped that soon she would be my loving mother.

_**Thanks for reading :]**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys sorry I disappeared. I do that often haha. Okay so it is summer here so I swear I will be posting more chapters. I am going to post two, count them, two chapters today! Hawzaw! Okay so this first chapter is going to be Esme bonding with Renesmee when she was first born and Edward and Bella were at the cottage for the first time. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters Stephanie Meyer does**_

_**Chapter 12 **_

Esme's POV

2007

I cradled little Renesmee in my arms. Her big brown eyes were staring back up at me curious. I haven't really been able to get any alone time between Rosalie's obsession, Jacob's imprinting, and Carlisle's constant measuring. She has grown miraculously in the past few days. Though she is still a little baby size, she was able to sit up completely on her own and her teeth and hair made her look at least late 1 or early 2. All of the family was worried she would grow up and die very quickly. This bothered me and of course it would bother her parents but if we paid close attention and were able to learn more about her, maybe we would be able to save her.

Renesmee reached up and cupped my cheek with her tiny hand. Suddenly a constant swirl of colors and pictures surrounded me. It was one of her dreams. I had watched her dream half an hour ago but it made no sense. She might be as intelligent as an adult but her dreams had a childish curve to them. Edward, Bella and Jacob's face turned up the most in the colors but I was in there a couple times also. The dream lasted for a few more minutes until it began to morph into something else. Confused I pulled her hand off and looked down to see she had fallen into another slumber.

"Cutie," I whispered before standing up and laying her in a very fancy crib that Rose had gone out and bought. It was a little boyish because when Bella was pregnant she so fixated on Renesmee being a boy, but here came this little girl miracle who definitely brightened Edward's day when Bella was lost in painful darkness.

"I'm glad I got to spend a little time with you," I whispered kissing bother her cheeks and her forehead. Renesmee might have been mysterious and frightening when she was inside Bella's womb, btu now, she was a sweet little angel that I would do anything for.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys, here is the second chapter for Today; before I start I just want to inform you about a couple things. First, is that I have a tumblr that is strictly Twilight and a kinda of fan base where I will update you guys to the URL is " .com". It will also be on my page. So go check that out and two, I will be creating a new story about Renesmee and if she had a twin. So check that out also! This is just a cute chapter about when Carlisle introduces Esme to Edward. See you tomorrow!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyer does. **_

Chapter 13: Mind Reader

Esme's POV

Early 1900's

Carlisle had his broad hands on my shoulders as we walked down the stairs. I felt a little nervous that the man I fantasized for my entire human adult hood was touching me. And he was a vampire...

"What if he doesn't like me," I pressed on. I was being introduced to his adopted son Edward. Carlisle had informed me he wasn't pleased with the new arrival in the house. Me.

"He'll like you, I honestly can't understand anyone who wouldn't like you," Carlisle replied making me get more butterflies in my rock hard stomach.

I have been a vampire for a week or so now but I stayed up in my room mourning over my lost son or out hunting. I was trying to forget my human life but it was hard, impossible even. No matter how hard I wanted to forget, there was no way I could.

We finished the journey down the grand stair case and I saw a boy sitting on the bench at the piano. He had tousled bronze hair and pretty golden eyes. They were like Carlisle's. Edward was also young looking, in his late teens I suspected. Anytime I would bring up the subject of Edward Carlisle would avoid it.

Edward smirked and I looked down quickly straightening my dress. Was he grinning at my odd appearance? I heard him snicker now and I looked at Carlisle desperately. He didn't like me, I knew it.

"He can read thoughts, its involuntary really," Carlisle comforted and Edward sighed.

"Yes, I was not laughing at your appearance, Esme, it was more of how worried you were about me and not about being a vampire." Edward said charmingly.

"Oh…" I muttered. "So, um, you play? I always heard the piano down here but I never gave much thought to it,"

"Mmhm," Edward nodded, "It takes my mind off of a lot of the stress. I apologize about your son; I know that's why you spent so much time in the room,"

My non beating heart sank and I shifted awkwardly in my stance. I didn't like talking about my son, even with Carlisle. I never knew what to say. What could I say? I only had a couple days to even know him…

Edward bit his lip and turned around starting to play a happier tune to lighten the mood.

"Well it's been a pleasure to meet you," Edward said over the music.

"You too," I smiled. It was a fake smile. I was too sad to give an honest smile. Edward was a nice boy and I hoped to get to know him a little better but it was hard under these circumstances.

"Why don't we go hunt," Carlisle whispered trying to lift the awkward tension that was hovering in the room.

"I'm fine Carlisle, I hunted earlier," Edward said without Carlisle even asking him. It was going to take a lot to get used to his mind reading ability.

Carlisle chuckled and turned me around and out into the cold night. It was going to snow, which would be a nice excuse to stay inside and decorate the house. Carlisle and Edward have been living like boys and that house really could use a nice clean.

"I told you he would like you," Carlisle smiled as we walked into the trees.

"Yeah you did, but you know I'd never believe you," Esme grinned nudging his ribs, "You're not the mind reader."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys! Remember me?! I know I have just completely abused this story but lets be honest here, i honestly didn't think anyone like it that much. A few weeks go by and I start getting emails that you you guys began adding this story to their story alerts, favorites, and even commenting! I was like, oh gosh, the pressure is on to write another chapter! However, over the last few weeks I COULD NOT THINK OF ONE THING TO WRITE ABOUT. But here, sitting in Language Arts class, it hit me! I could write a letter from Esme to Carlisle the eve of the big battle in Breaking Dawn. So instead of writing an extremely boring essay, I wrote this one shot. So without further ado, he is a letter from Esme to Carlisle on the eve of the battle. Thank you and I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE to get one shots up every week on Friday or Saturday! Enjoy! :)**_

_Dear Carlisle,_

_By this time tomorrow, we would have found out whether our encounter with the Volturi was a deadly mistake, or a blissful accomplishment. Though I haven't said this to anyone yet, I honestly don't know if we can win, Carlisle. What is about to happen to us might end the Cullen clan... Family, for the rest of eternity. I guess if the situation does go a turn for the worst, you'll never see this letter, so I guess it is for my own mental satisfaction that I do this._

_I love this family so much, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper... Renesmee and even Jacob. All of the pack honestly. However, out of all of them, you must know that I love you the most. You are my world, my everything Carlisle. Though tomorrow we are all fighting for Renesmee, mentally, I will be thinking of your face when I am defending us. I can't live without you and I have come to that conclusion way back to when I was a human and would fantasize about you, the mysteriously handsome doctor named Carlisle Cullen. Words can't describe enough for how I feel about you and I have to admit, if you die tomorrow I will have to go with you. I will not let you escape from my grasp, the thought of that eats at my inner core everyday. Losing Alice and Jasper had already destroyed me and put me into such a depression that I can't even describe it. However, I am able to bear with their leavings, knowing they are safe somewhere else, but watching you get killed by those... Monsters, I just can not bring myself to do it._

_So I guess this kind of like a good-bye, but I assure you it will not be forever. Either we both leave, or we both die, going up to a better place._

**_No matter what we'll be together_****  
><strong>**_Forever,_******

**Esme**


End file.
